An Ancient Forbidden Power!
Plot Nenjo makes several flirty remarks as well as degrading remarks against Mirayo as she simply ignores his words before Timespace Rift Gohan rings the gong. Nenjo powers up to Super Saiyan E-type as he asks if she's ready to taste his power as she calls him weak resulting in him going berserk at the slight offence and transforms into Super Saiyan 2 E-type, however, she dashes forward at such speed that not even Dispo was able to track her movements as a large section of Nenjo's ribs is missing as he falls to ground reverting to his base form. Goku Black: GT announces Mirayo as the victor as a result of Nenjo's death and allows to go onto the next half of the redemption round while Nenjo's teammates are set to the stands. Prika and Tyber take their place on the Cell Games arena as their fight begins. Prika uses her Big Crunch Attack to cause the area to be sucked up by the imploding attack, but Tyber uses his Inversion ability to cause her energy sphere to explode destroying the Cell Games arena and the floating islands near it. Prika crashes into the Kame House Island as Tyber appears in front of her as she stands up as everyone becomes shocked with Tyber beginning to blush and look away. Prika's clothes were destroyed as a result of her attack, and begins covering herself in panic as Black: GT restores her clothes as she fires a ki blast at him, but he inverts the effects of the ki blast - healing himself completely. Prika follows up with Prismatic Flare Flash result in a large beam of light energy and Rainbow-Fire. However, Tyber uses inversion once again as the flames even almost reach the stands causing everyone to complain about the cold air the flames are given off as the energy attack collides with Tyber resulting in a massive explosion, however, he turns the explosion into a black hole. Black: GT uses his abilities to go into an alternate space that allows them to view the fight but also protects them from the Black Hole. Jaco reveals that the Invert ability is an ancient forbidden technique developed by the Galactic King's predecessor as a means to eliminate an army of criminals. Tyber reveals that he study the technique as a means to be a last resort technique, but states that he wanted to see how the ability worked. Using Invert; he remains immune to the effects of the Black Hole as Prika surrounds herself with an energy shield to protect herself from the water as she uses her Big Crunch Attack, but it is absorbed by the Black Hole. As the entire Floor 3 begins to be swallowed by the black hole as Prika tries to stop her from being absorbed by gripping tightly onto the Kame House as she makes her energy shield skin-tight. Prika reveals that she is no one near scared as she is happy that such a challenge has come to her, however, Tyber points his finger at his as he says Invert turning her happiness into blinding rage as he uses his Centralising Gravity Alteration to protect her from the gravitational pull as she transforms into Super Saiyan. She attempts to blindly rush him, but he uses Invert again to turn the water into land and Kame House into a sound. As she punches him in the face and sends him flying - he uses Invert for once again causing cracks to form around the Black Hole as Prika manages to calm herself down. She realises that it is going to explode as she flies in the opposite direction as the Black Hole explodes into a massive blinding explosion destroying the entire area as Tyber is engulfed by the explosion while Prika tries to escape from the explosion. Appearances Characters *Nenjo *Mirayo *Goku Black: GT *Prika *Tyber *Beerus *Jaco *Whis Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Super Saiyan E-type *Super Saiyan 2 E-type *Super Saiyan Battles *Mirayo vs. Nenjo *Prika (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Tyber Category:Fanga